Flames of the Egyptian Hearts
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: This one is Rei's set, from Requests. It will showcased in Requests and then moved here. Old and New Review Please.
1. Singed Shadows

**This one goes out to Firenze.**

**THANKS for the reviews, and no claim on ownership.**

**Summary-** Rei/Bakura (AU) One-shot

Bakura gloating over his recovery of Diabound which magically appears in his area, stalks through the dark alleys unaware of the unsettled energy in his card. When trouble appears, his soul is phage the senshi come to his rescue and leave, yet trouble hasn't ended. The last remaining senshi after battle is the fiery Mars, and their troubles have just begun.

**Singed Shadows**

Two dark shadows stood peering over their latest creation.Light refracted eerily off one's glasses, as he cackled and drew out his latest daimon. Known as professor Tomoe, he reached to pull out the new phage, a small card sat flat in his hand. His assistant, a red headed female glanced at in curiosity. "Professor, what is that?" She asked and watched as Tomoe turned his corrupted eyes to her.

"Why, one of those Duel Monster Cards that are popular, a very rare Duel Monster card." Tomoe answered, and in his normal fashion sent then daimon into the unsuspecting world. The card flew from his area to settle in a dark heart's deck who was stalking closely at their domain.

White spiked hair fleshed out the main characteristic of the male as his features slipped in and out of the alley way shadows. His eyes flashed amber in their anger as he navigated another dark space, clothed in only a striped blue t-shirt, and jeans. However what was most noted was the famous Duel Monster equipment on his person, and a strange golden ring necklace that had several hanging points. By some strange twist of fate his do good rival had manage to separate him from his host. This left him in a fouled mood, for his host knew this time as he did not. Yet, the great Thief King Bakura would never lower himself to ask or request for help. "I conquered my time, I can rule this time as well." He muttered, and laid a frustrated hand on his duel deck. "I need some fun." Bakura mused with an evil smirk tinging his lips. His eyes fell on a indent innocent, with a callous wave of his hand he drew out his duel deck. Bakura's well practice fingers snapped a card from the deck and he cast a curious glance at the monster who would roam free for a few minutes.

He dropped the card in shock, and the innocent fled from his mind. "Diabound?" Bakura questioned, seeing his Bâ card. Disbelief etched his pale features as he reached toward the forgotten card of past. "Has my Kâ brought you back to me, my god card?" He inquired to it. Receiving no answer he slipped his deck away and placed Diabound in his special pack that hung on his left hip. "I see..." He muttered and a smirk speared across his face. "Time to pay the pharaoh a visit." Bakura stated, and almost skipped down the street in joy.

However, when his negative energy reached its peak as his thoughts swelled in triumphant, the daimon hidden with it grew awaiting its birth. Screams rang ahead of him, and his avid curiosity drew him directly to it. A floating orange haired female was currently holding a rather dangerous looking gun, pointing it directly at his approaching form. Her cackled grated his ears, and Bakura felt for his trusty Man-Eater Bug. "I see the darkness in you..prepare to serve us!" The woman crowed at him, and the weapon fired. Bakura felt the impact as an orb of dark magic entered him, and shoved back his conscious to control his spirit. He faintly noticed the shadow of his appearance pull from him before his awareness disappeared.

Screams from her fire drew her attention, and her raven hair swayed with the twist of her head to focus. Violet eyes slipped open and closed as she vacated her soul between the planes of conscious. With a slight gasp, her ivory fingers left their praying position and traveled to the wrist like watch communicator at her side. Her vision had shown her a powerful phage that would be lost to the side of evil if she did not act now. Flipping the communicator's lid open, her fingers fell on every available button on there. Several yes's answer her call and she described the position of the new attack, with that cleared she drew out a marvelous red pen. Throwing up the hand that held the pen, fire miko Hino, Rei would become her alter-ego. The one known as the senshi of fire, Senshi Mars.

With nothing more then a quick whisper, her body slipped into a quick run to meet up with her team. Following in course the senshi blockaded the phage in, so it could do no harm to the public. Mars quickly scanned the new enemy and slid out a few anti-evil scrolls. "Akuryou Taisan!" She cried out and flung them at the dark soul creature. "Now, Moon!" Mars ordered to her leader and watched as Moon did her attack to heal the soul. The team all congratulated each other, and left assured the human male would recover. Mars sighed and de-transformed, walking over to the unusual colored male.

Curious to his health Rei laid a cool hand on the male, and watched as his eyes flickered open to reveal dark ambers. Rei snapped her hand back as Bakura winced and sat up, a half-sneer etching his face. "Girl, why were you touching me?" He asked, his voice coated in self-preservation and self-importance. Rei snapped, her temper legendary, and she with held her urge to smack the male.

"First of all, _boy_, I have a name, its Rei." She took him, her tone short. "Second of all, you were just laying here unconscious, I was checking on you." She answered, and turned a way, flinging her raven hair behind her. "I see you are fine, so good bye!" Rei nipped at him in irritation. Bakura watched as the fire-filled female walked away from him, his interest peaked by her attitude. However, his attention fell to Diabound as he sought it out, finding it on the floor beside him, he reached to touch it. A dark light speared from it, and another shadow form appeared. Bakura watched shocked, as the shadow ignored him, and headed straight for the female.

Muttering about Ryou's kindness rubbing off on him, he quickly ran toward the girl and tackled her out of the way of a shadowed Diabound. "Foolish girl." He muttered as her violet eyes locked with his ambers. Rei's eyes filled with fire, yet no words escaped her mouth as she saw the phage strike the male instead of her. Bakura felt a slight drain and managed to roll off Rei before collapsing. Rei cast a shadowed gaze toward Bakura, observing as his eyes slid closed slowly. Reaching a finger down to hit the all call button on her communicator, she was brought to a shocking realization. When Bakura tackled her down, her body weight, and his fell on the arm that had the communicator, which know rendered it useless. Sending a small prayer to her guardian planet, she once again transformed.

The bright lights kept Bakura's eyes opened long enough to learn her secret, and the word blackmail echoed in his brain before blacking out. Mars cursed silently, and drew out the anti-evil scrolls. She flung them to stop the approach of the monster, and hoped that fire was his weakness. Calling on her firebird, she observed as it did moderate damage. She let a breath of slighted relief before firing her stronger fire attack. In joy she watched as it caught fire, and everything burned including the card in which the heart of the evil phage resided in. Still transformed she headed toward Bakura and lifted him into her arms.

Bakura's body reacted unconsciously to the warmth, snuggling into the chest of the fire wielder. Rei's face went through several shades of red, nearly matching her fuku at times. Her senshi powered leaps and bounds brought her to her shrine quickly to which she deposited her guest into her bed. Reverting to her civilian form, she cast an appraising eye over him, before sighing and going to take a relaxing bath.

Bakura blinked awake, and noticed his surroundings to be a bedroom, some shrine he figured as he recalled Ryou mentioning something like this about his father. He made an effort to move from the bed to leave, but his body had yet to recover from the drain of being a phage, being hit by a phage, and sustaining a monster out of the shadow realm. Light footsteps made him lay back down and slit his eyes in mistrust.

Bakura watched in interest as the girl, Rei walk in with a shake of her head, a towel wrapped tightly around her, and her hair hanging free slicked against her, wetting the towel. Modeling the cloth to her body as she searched out new robes, Bakura was no stranger to beautiful things, be it jewels, gold, or women. Naturally a darker personality, he forgot his fatigue and slipped silently from the bed to approach the enticing image. As his footsteps made no sound he manage to make his way right behind his savior. His arms lifted to slip around the waist of the unsuspecting, dark thoughts teasing him, or at least they would of, had not Rei turned and slapped one of her anti-evil scrolls on his forehead.

"You, need to be resting." She scolded, mutely keeping her anger and amusement at his actions at bay. With her arms full of her clean robes she walked back into the bathing area to change. Bakura cursed a storm in his mind and tugged the small annoying slip of paper off. 'She dare order me around?' He thought with a angry sulk. 'I, Bakura, Tomb robber, and the king of thieves?' He added in thought, and the thought burned him. Quickly he stalked after the infuriating, but still tantalizing female. Bakura reacted always on his thoughts and emotions, he found something he wanted, he took it. Now, he found a female that would compliment him nicely, and she presented a challenge. Well, he wasn't the master tomb robber for nothing, and he slipped silently past the bamboo screen that barred his way from the baths areas.

His eyes found her quickly, and his soft steps had him behind her nearly dressed form. Rei was currently finishing her outer miko robe sash tie, when Bakura slipped his arms around her. Rei turned to him angrily, yet, she couldn't deny the dangerous fascination and temptation he presented. Without her permission, he yanked her to him, and turned her face to him. Rei, though angered by his actions, would refuse his control, and it was she who caught his lips, not him. This was not the first kiss for either of them, but it was in its own league of destination.

First of all, both of them had iron wills, and this was a fight of dominance in the sweetest way possible. Their bodies clashed together shoving against one another to gain headway or lead in the dance of dangerous fires. Bakura used his cunning to take control, by slipping a roaming hand to her hand that held her unfinished knot in the sash. His nimble fingers slipped under hers and unfastened them from their grip. This distracted the miko long enough for Bakura to win the control. Yet, Rei wouldn't let him keep it as she let the sash fall, and instead bit his lip slightly, causing him to recoil. With air becoming an issued they fought against each other, causing them to kneel to the ground and release each other from their lip lock. As soon as she regain her breath Rei reached up and smack Bakura squarely across the face.

Normally Bakura would become angry, but her spirit merely wound him more, and he chuckled at her in respite. Rei was hashed at her own actions, but this male did not cower or run from her. That in it was a treasured feeling, but he also gave chase and fight. To her that presented many things that she could only hope for, but what of her secret that haunted her relationships many a time? Bakura in his heighten sense felt her mood shift, and he immediately knew what it was. "I know your secret, senshi of fire, and I couldn't care less." Bakura informed her, one of his hands sliding under her outer robe to wrap around her. "Unless of course, you wish to help me in my reclaiming endeavors?" He asked suavely, and was rewarded by another slap, but this one was lighter like a scold. Rei studied the youth that she manage to give her heart to in the mere moments they interacted. He knew her secret, and he could be dangerous with that information. "Little fire, not many things matter to me, but the things I want, that I...care for, I never give up, _ever_." Bakura warned her, and his warm hand tightened around her waist.

"Fine, Shadow Thief." Rei remarked, and pushed away from him. She stood, basically flounced away from him, her will and spirit radiating from her. Stating she refuse to be subservient to any one, including him, to which he stood, and caught her. "I will never be tamed or placed away in a shelf." She stated turning her straight-forward expression him. "If you mess with me, you will get burned, hot and slow." She warned him. Bakura looked her straight in the eyes, nodded once before harshly yanking her chin toward him. Her rebellion flood her as he nipped her bottom lip, and when he descended again, she caught his tongue with her teeth. Rei gnashed slightly, to which Bakura brought her flushed against him, and bent her back to control her head.

Two very dangerous and stubborn wills met, taming each other slowly, and what started out as a shadowed temptation through wonder and lust, settled into a signed warmth that will eventually suckle to a gentle love. However, first to be was the roaring fire to light the shadows, and the shadows to soothe the raging inferno.

Wow, okay, sorry it took so long. I didn't get a breather. Wow, um, dark is the word I think I was going for. The stubborn and willful fire of Rei, meets the cool, and cunning shadows of Bakura. Both can be very rough in their emotions and actions, and I tried to capture that. I hope you enjoy this one Firenze. It's the only one of its kind. Alright, next is the Hotaru/Bakura chapter. Then Hotaru/Yami, then Setsuna/Pegasus, and Setsuna/Yami. Funny thing about this was, I was listening to I'm a Believer at the time I was writing this. How odd. Any way, if you have a request go ahead and leave it. In that note, enjoy and please review. (Blinks and reads over one-shot.) I have no idea where this came from.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	2. Performance Drama

Thanks for the reviews and I no own YGO or SM.

**Dedicated to Saturn's Spawn**

**Summary : **Rei/Otogi (AU) One-Shot.The dance competition is here. Rei can take anyone that comes her way, especially in this competition. Otogi is taking a break from inventing games preferring his other outlet, dancing.

**Performance Drama**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's that time of the year again." An announcer over the television cried out.

"Rei-chan, it's on!" A girl in front of the television called. Another girl walked in and nodded. Patiently, she took down the require information, such as location. Huffing she made a silent promise that the country championships would be a breeze. She had seen the other competition from Kyoto to Tokyo and was secure in her confidence that none could beat her. She would make it to the national championships with a fist full of the number one trophy from country. Throwing on a light coat she made her way to where the competition was being held.

A sigh was heard as a pad and a pen could be seen sliding across a polished oaken desk. Black belted boots crossed and uncrossed on top of the desk. Long black leather leggings traced into the dark as another sigh had the figure pitching forward. The legs slid down, as a hand reached for a remote control, a click had a television screen flicking on. "The annual country dance competition!" The television announcer cried out, and random images flew by from last year's competition. A scoff pitched out as they saw themselves on the television. Another hand reached forward and picked up a white card envelope. The eyes scanned the card, and then pitched it onto the desk, with a third sigh they got up walking away. The card had slid from the envelope as the light hit it.

'_You are invited to attend the Annual Country Dance Off__. Your attendance is requested at the following address :'_ No more could be seen as the lip of the envelope covered the words.

A single spotlight fell onto the broad stage as the announcer walked with a beaming grin. He picked up the microphone and turned to the audience behind the judges booth. "Welcome, to the dance off, backstage the dancers are getting ready." He said and then two more spotlights fell beside him, one red, one blue. "The question is are you ready?" The announcer screamed out, pumping the crowd up, joyous yells answered his question. "Good, now here are the rules;" He began and the dancers backstage quit listening, they had already heard it.

Dark hair barely restrained by a red background black diamond bandana fell into dark jade eyes. One bang jagged right in between the eyes, lightly brushing the black line underneath the right eye. Two looped golden bands set just under the armpit of each arm. A form fitting black tank top gripped the upper body, which laid over the lip of the black leather leggings. The red vest shifted lightly as the person moved arm to straighten the chain around their neck. The cross slashed ankh with a half petal arrangement had been choking their neck. Long fingers moved from the chain to the dangling earring from the right ear, they rubbed the die before stepping out on to the lighted stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our Domino Champion..." The announcer built up, as girl's screams and signs popped up. A smirk balanced on the person's face as the red spotlight struck him. "Otogi Devlin!" The announcer yelled, and Otogi let his smirk transform into a boyish charmed smile as his eyes fell on one particular sign. 'Marry Me Otogi!' surrounded by numerous hearts and flowers. The announcer handed the microphone over to Otogi to say something to the crowd.

"How are all my ladies out there?" He asked charmingly, his answers were numerous high pitched screams.

Dark tresses swayed with the motion of the shaking head as they heard one of their opponents gabbed it up to the female audience. Porcelain skin flashed as they straighten their red flamenco dress, and light black vest. A silver chain with a dangling red sign for mars moved with them. An ivory hand secured one of the backs of the dangling black crow earrings. Vague amusement curled cupid bows into a flirty smirk. Violet orbs turned to watch the competition between the male that had been chatting it up on the mike, and a brunette. A smirk on the raven-haired male had the violets flashing in disdain. 'He's a jerk,' they thought, and took a second longer glance, 'but a cute one!' they added cheerfully. Loud cheering drew her eyes back to the stage as the announcer came running out onto the stage. 'Darn, who won?' They question in thought because they hadn't heard the winner announce while in their own thoughts. Finally they realized it was their turn to go up on stage.

"Announcing our Juuban Champion.."Again the announcer pause for affect as the catcalls began. They sported a larger flirty smirk in response. "Rei Hino!" The announcer cheered, floored by the goddess looks she had inherited. Slowly he handed the microphone to Rei with dazed smile.

"Hello fellows.." She greeted with a flick of her raven tresses. Loud whistles echoed out to the very rim of the arena. She smiled prettily as one leapt past security to reach the stage, however, he was dragged back by another male.

Otogi glance back at the stage as he heard the whistles. His eyes scanned the female talking and his whistle joined the crowd. One of his friends that had come to see the show, hugged him from behind. His eyes glanced upon a long haired brunette. "Hey Shizuka, come to cheer me on?" Otogi asked. Cheering interrupted their moment as they were directed back to the stage. 'Darn, missed who won.' He thought.

"Otogi!" The announcer cried out. Otogi smiled at Shizuka and patted her on the head.

"Catch up with you at the end." Otogi commented the swaggered onto the stage. Shizuka shook her head at the way her friend acted sometimes. The dance contest went on for a good couple of hours, before the all that was left was the finals.

The screaming, calling, and cheers nearly blew off the roof, as the two finalists stepped onto the stage. Rei Hino smiled at the audience and bowed to her opponent. Her violets locked with jade green, and she felt her breath quicken slightly. 'So he is my opponent, sorry but I am already won.' She thought in confidence, fluffing her hair away from her face.

Otogi Devlin stared as his opponent moved with a saunter. He smirked gamely at the audience and bowed to his female opponent. 'So it's her..hmm..'His thoughts trailed into dangerous areas. He caught her smirking at him, and he smirked back in challenge. 'Well, two can play at this game.' He thought, and tuned into the music.

The audience definitely got their money's worth as the two confident competitors dance. One audience member leaned next to their companion. "Hey isn't this suppose to be a dance off?" They asked watching the two basically dance together, trying to upset the other. Their companion shrugged to busy drooling at Rei's actions on stage. The one that asked shrugged and went back to drooling over Otogi.

Time passed, but neither would yield the competition, finally the judges called time. Heavy breathing exited both as the judges voted. Rei and Otogi didn't appeared anxious at all about the verdict, but they both worried about the length on the decision. The judges finally reached a verdict and handed it to the announcer. "Well, it's official we have a tie!" He spoke loudly which caused the two competitors to blanch mentally. 'WHAT!' They both thought in sync. "There is a way to solve this, either we have a rematch or one of you declares the other the winner." The announcer commented. Rei felt a tick forming and sigh escaped her lips.

"She can have it." Otogi swept in heroically, causing the females to squeal.

"Really?" The announcer asked, as Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, because it is obviously she'll never beat me." He added in confidence. Whatever kindness Rei was thinking burned quickly in the flames of her temper.

"Rematch.." Rei growled out, as her violets shot flames at the egoistical male across from her.

"Very well princess, a rematch it is." Otogi agreed, the announcer glance between them and then turned to the judges.

"Well, the rematch will be schedule for a later date, as the competition has gone on too late." He spoke, and groans met his announcement. The two competitors nodded and walked off opposite sides of the stage. As Otogi walked off he was met with a hug. Looking down he saw Shizuka again.

"You did wonderful." Shizuka comment, trying to cheer her friend up. Her brother walked up behind her, and slugged Otogi in the for hello. The two boys shared a hearty shake before smiling, Shizuka merely shook her head.

"Hey, let's grab a bite to eat, I'm starved." Otogi suggested. Shizuka nodded, and he turned to blond-headed Jono for his answer. However, he noted that Jono's attention was on someone else. Otogi glanced at caught his beautiful opponent talking with a long brown haired male and a brunette female. Shizuka sighed as she saw the two males ogling the two females, her eyes caught on the male and she smiled. Quickly she made her way to the opposite group.

Rei laughed at what Yuuchiro had said, his shaggy brown hair fell fetchingly into his eyes. True they tried a relationship, but it didn't work out, however they remained close friends. She turned to her other friend with her brunette hair up in a ponytail because she had laid an attention getting hand on her arm. "What's up Makoto?" Rei inquired.

"Company." Makoto stated nodding to the approaching female.

"Hello." Rei greeted.

"Hi, my name is Shizuka, me and my friends were going to get a bite to eat, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with?" She asked while gesturing to her friends. Rei caught the fetching smirk that was thrown her way by Otogi, and she nearly growled her answer.

"N.."Rei was caught off by Makoto's hand.

"Yes!" Makoto agreed, dragging Rei over to the group. When they reached the two males, Makoto immediately stuck her hand out to the blonde. "Makoto at your service." She greeted as the male took her hand and shook it. 'Baka, boy-crazy brunette, thank Serenity that Minako isn't here.' Rei thought as she was caught between the two conversing pairs. Shizuka and Yuuchiro seemed to hit it off quite well as well as Makoto and Jono.

For a week and half she was forced on to group 'get-together's,' that always ended up with her and Otogi being left alone as the budding couples left for some where else. After their latest escape to the Crown Arcade, she sighed into her soda as the pairs disappeared again.

"You know what," Otogi spoke up, causing Rei to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "I am beginning to hate that." He said pointing to the disappearing couples. Rei smirked and the chuckled, it was Otogi's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Rei commented, and locked gazes as he began to laugh. He covered her hand with his and squeezed in comfort. "I've been dragged out so much that I am behind in my shrine chores." Rei stated and stood.

"Want some help?" Otogi offered, Rei turned to him with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" Rei answered, and they both walked to the shrine. As the pair entered the shrine, Rei's grandfather walked up and handed her an important looking envelope. She glanced down and noticed the sender. "Hey it's from the Dance Committee." Rei said, and quickly opened the envelope, she silently read as Otogi peeked over her shoulder. They both laughed at the same time, and entered the shrine fully, the envelope slipping from Rei's fingers as she chuckled.

'_The dance committee has announced there are two opened positions in nationals. Both you Rei Hino and Otogi Devlin will be going, the rematch is cancelled. For the national's is a partner's competition and a women's competition and a male's competition.'_

_Sincerely,_

_The Dance Off Committee._

Rei and Otogi finished the chores fairly quickly, so they decided to hang out in front of Rei's television. As they flicked through the channels, they caught the running of the dance off they had participated in. Shrugging they watched it observing any flaws in their moves. As their match came on both were quite pleased at both their moves, and their now partners moves. Rei's head rested on Otogi's shoulder as the day's activities caught up with her. Otogi shifted to make it more comfortable for her and placed a tender kiss on her brow. She glance at him in surprise, but smirked and decided to venture more. Quickly she lifted her lips to his, and just as quickly snuggled back upon his shoulder leaving him shock. Otogi smirk, and merely tucked his arm around her.

"Sleep princess." Otogi ordered lightly as he saw he nodding off.

"Okay prince." Rei answered and curled fully into his side. Otogi also nodded off while resting his head against hers.

Alright there is the Rei/Otogi one. As well as some implied Shizuka/Yuuchiro and Jono/Makoto. Dartz/Hotaru is the next one up. My list kept getting messed up. Please Review.

Much Care,

WCB.


End file.
